Laundry Service
by Brookebynature
Summary: He's captain of the Bobcats, and she's a college student. It wasn't the most romantic of situations, but for them, it worked just fine. Naley one shot.


**Author- **Emily-Grace Mendes (Brookebynature)

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters, or the Charlotte Bobcats. Or National Enquirer unfortunately.

**A/N- **I guess this is AU, since none of this has happened in the show (or is unlikey to ever happen) The reason for these weird little star thingys at the beginning and end of this story is because that big blue line thing didn't work :(

All I ask is that you review at the end. Enjoy xxx

**Laundry Service**

"What the hell happened?" There was water soaking most of the carpet, which, would no doubt be ruined. Obviously it couldn't answer him, and he didn't expect it to, but Nathan Scott still found himself talking to the washing machine.

"Useless piece of crap."

Bundling the clothes into various bags, Nathan fought his way out of the door, after clearing up the small flood which had occurred in his apartment.

A new carpet wouldn't be much expense for the captain of the Charlotte Bobcats, but he was still pissed at that damn washing machine. Good thing his date had sucked and he hadn't brought her home to a flooded apartment.

----

Only three more loads and then hopefully, she would be done. After all, spending a couple hours in a laundrette at night was hardly her idea of fun. Haley made a mental reminder that she would no longer leave all her college washing until she was absolutely desperate for clean clothes. It made sense for her to do a little at a time.

But Haley's life rarely made sense.

She could hear her term paper screaming her name (okay, not actually screaming, because that would be impossible, but she knew it needed completing. Hell, it needed starting.) and there wasn't a hope in Hell that she'd be able to concentrate on in tonight. Not unless she drunk enough coffee to feed the city. Good thing Wilmington wasn't too big.

----

He almost fell into the building, and Haley found herself stifling a giggle when he flung his bags down beside the washer she was using.

"Damn washing machine." He mumbled, searching his pockets for some loose change.

"Oh my God" a voice screeched from behind them both. "It's Nathan Scott!"

He found himself being inundated with pieces of paper and pens, with women asking him to sign autographs for them.

"You're even hotter in real life." One told him, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulders.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Do you always come here?"

The fuss died down after about half an hour, after most of the people had left, Haley ignoring both Nathan and everyone else, as she focused on the article in her magazine about Brad and Angelina.

"You know, you gotta put quarters in it for it to work." Haley told the struggling man beside her. "And you can't just put all that in at once."

He turned to look at her, shrugging his shoulders. "So I guess you didn't want an autograph then."

"Should I?" She asked, shutting the magazine and placing it under her chair.

Nathan shrugged again. "You don't know who I am do you?"

"Nathan Scott apparently."

He narrowed his eyes at her a little, taking in her casual appearance. It then occurred to him that he was perhaps a little, if not totally overdressed for where he was.

"Nathan Scott, captain of the Charlotte Bobcats." he extended his hand and she rolled her eyes, gripping his hand with her own.

"Haley James, captain of the cheerleading squad at NCU"

"Really?" Nathan raised an eyebrow "You know that's the perfect set up right? I'm the captain of the basketball team, you're the captain of the cheerleading squad…"

"Too bad I was kidding." Haley smirked, taking back her hand. "I cheered twice in high school. Both times to help out my friend."

"I'm sure you could help me out if you cheered for me."

"Nice line."

"Nice body."

She rolled her eyes again, and chuckled a little when he turned his pockets inside out, wincing when he realised that he had no quarters.

"You got change for a fifty?"

"What are you like, flashing your cash in front of me now in the hopes that I'll take you up on your offer?" Haley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually" Nathan said, moving a little closer to her. "I just thought you might have some change."

Undeterred by his response, Haley rummaged around in her purse for the rest of her change. "Here, I don't have change for a fifty. I don't think you'll find many students that do." She handed him the coins "Just take it."

He took a place on a chair beside her, picking up the magazine that Haley had previously been reading.

"Brad and Angelina, he says no more kids!" Nathan exclaimed, widening his eyes in mock horror.

"Shut up! You're only jealous because I'm not reading 'Nathan Scott Weekly' or something.

"I don't think you'll find there is a magazine called that." he told her. "There should be though. It would make interesting reading."

"I'm sure it would." Haley replied sarcastically, snatching the magazine off him.

----

"So what's the captain of the 'Bobcats' doing here anyway?" Haley asked.

"Could you not air quote?" Nathan requested "It kinda hurts my feelings. And to answer your question, I flooded my washing machine back at my apartment."

"I guess you're a serial offender then."

"You know it babe."

Haley barely even raised an eyebrow this time, and went back to reading National Enquirer with it's information about which country Angelina Jolie next plans to adopt a child from.

----

A peculiar whirring noise removed her from the article she was engrossed in, only for her to find water seeping onto the floor beside her.

"Please tell me you didn't put that whole load in."

"Well I could lie, but I don't think that would be very good for my image."

"It's going to….." they watched helpless as most of the water from the machine spilled onto the linoleum flooring. "flood."

Nathan jumped up, pulling an item of clothing from one of Haley's bags to try and mop up the water.

"Hey!" she shouted "They're my sweat pants."

Nathan threw his body against the door, hoping to reduce the water flow from the door.

She found herself laughing as Nathan slipped over on the wet floor, his entire outfit soaked to his skin, which now enabled Haley to see his toned body.

As the machine finished its spin cycle, the water ceased escaping from the door, leaving a soaking wet Nathan to be laughed at by a warm and dry Haley.

"You didn't have to just sit there and laugh, you could have helped you know?"

"I know" Haley replied "But watching that was more fun."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

He threw a handful of bubbles at her, which landed in the middle of her face, clouding her vision which enables him to throw a second handful before Haley wiped her eyes and threw them back.

She slipped on the floor, just as Nathan had, and landed almost in his lap, his laughing filling her ears as she tried to stand up, but failed, falling back down, this time, actually onto his lap.

"So" Nathan raised his eyebrow at her, his piercing blue eyes capturing her brown ones. "Do you come here often?"

She smacked him playfully on his arm and held onto her seat to steady herself as she got up from off of him.

----

"So thanks for ruining my sweat pants by the way."

"No worries." Nathan chuckled as Haley placed the last of her clean laundry into her bag. "I never knew laundrettes were so fun."

"Well now you know."

She opened the door to leave, and turned around to face him again as she bell rung.

"As a matter of fact, I will be coming here often."

She closed the door behind her, digging her hands into her pocket as she made her way down the dark street.

----

As she unpacked the clothes, a small piece of paper fell out into her hand. She uncrumpled it and smiled when she read the writing.

'Thought you might regret not getting this' he'd signed his name accompanied by three kisses.

"Nathan Scott" she said softly to herself as she read his P.S note. "Desperately in need of help with laundry service."

_Please review xxx_


End file.
